


Messy Bun

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Reader has a pretty surprising kink and Dean really enjoys it.





	Messy Bun

You tighten your ponytail and walk into the bunker gym ready for your sparring match with Dean. You were a little nervous, but not because you don’t think you could kick his ass since you’ve fought off plenty monsters. You’re nervous because you’ve never done this with Dean. Getting up close and personal like this with a guy you have a massive crush on isn’t exactly the smartest thing you’ve done.

But cases have been few and far between and you and Dean are bored out of your mind. Sam left a few days ago to see Jody and the girls, sick of being cooped up with you two. Dean wanted to “teach you some new moves” and you couldn’t come up with a good enough reason to say no so you agreed. The second you walk in Dean looks you up and down rolling his eyes when he makes it up to your head.

“What?” you ask confused.

“Nothing,” he replies with a small smirk and a shake of his head. You roll your eyes at him, but let it go in favor of getting started. You’ve been going at it a while when you spin to land a kick and Dean stops you grabbing you around your waist his other hand wrapping around your ponytail. He tugs it a little not enough to hurt, but just enough to tilt your head back against his chest. The rational part of your brain knows what he’s about to say, he’s said it enough times that you can recite the speech by memory now.

“Put your hair up in a bun,” he’d said a million times before right before a hunt. “Or some demons gonna grab it and you’re not gonna be able to defend yourself. Then what are you gonna do?” You can hear him repeating it in your head over and over. “Yea ok dad,” you always say in response immediately ignoring him.

None of that stops you from letting out the filthiest moan you’ve ever heard your self make. The second you realize what you’ve done your back stiffens and Dean’s hand is gone from your hair. Your face heats as you struggle to come up with someway to explain yourself.

“I’m sorry,” you say squeezing your eyes shut tight silently begging the floor to open up and swallow you whole. He still hasn’t let go of your waist so that’s a good sign that maybe he’s not gonna call you disgusting and run for his life. Maybe you can save this. “I didn’t-”

“You like that?” Dean asks his voice dangerously low in your ear. His arm tightens around your waist and his lips brush against your ear making you shiver. His other hand slides back up your side, over your breasts, and back into your hair wrapping it around his fist. “You like when I do this, sweetheart?” he asks pulling a little harder than the first time so your head rests on his shoulder. This time you groan biting your lip as you nod as best you can. “Use your words baby girl.”

“Yes, sir,” you gasp digging your nails into your palms to keep from touching yourself through your leggings.

“Good,” he says before grinding his erection against your ass and taking your earlobe between his lips sucking on it softly. The hand Dean has on your waist slides down between your legs to cup your pussy over your leggings. He tugs your head to the side so his lips could crash against yours. He rubs your clit through the soft fabric as his tongue meets yours lighting your body on fire.

Your pussy pulses, your breath coming out in heavy pants against his lips barely kissing just brushing against your own. He pulls away when you’re close to cumming leaving behind a wet spot on your gray leggings.

“Dean, please,” you beg only realizing your mistake when a sharp pull reminds you. “Please, sir, want your cock.” Dean yanks off your leggings and panties letting them fall around your feet and you kick them to the floor.

“On your knees,” he says roughly against your ear and you immediately fall onto all fours on the mat below you. You hear the rustling of clothes then Dean falling to his knees behind you. His fingers pull your shirt over your head then your sports bra. His naked skin is hot pressed against yours as he leaves kisses down your spine.

His cock enters your slick pussy and you moan at the stretch. His hand slides down your back to your hair gripping at the strands once more pulling you onto your knees his sweaty chest heaving against you.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby girl,” he growls into your ear thrusting his hips sharply against your ass. He let’s go of your hair letting you fall back onto the mat, digging his fingers into your hips instead. The loud slap of his hips with yours is almost as loud as the moans that fall from your lips. Dean’s fingers circle your clit and you gasp curling your fingers into the mat as your orgasm approaches.

Dean’s thrusts falter as your pussy convulses around him, your orgasm taking you both by surprise. His cock jerks and spills inside you and you groan. He pulls out of you watching his cum spill from your abused cunt. He lets you go and you turn over flopping tiredly onto the floor.

“I’m going to sleep right here,” you announced smiling at Dean.

“Yea ok well I’m going to shower,” he says and you struggle for something to say next worried that whatever just happened might have ruined your friendship.

“Dean,” you start, overthinking ready to end things before they can even begin.

“Stop thinking so hard,” he says lacing his fingers with yours. “Let’s take a shower. We’ll figure the rest out later.”


End file.
